Y mi corazón seguirá latiendo
by clarisahsm
Summary: -
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comienza en Hillwood una ciudad en Washington, en una casa de huéspedes se encuentra un joven cabeza de balón de 16 años hablando por teléfono con su novia:

-Helga, ¿Hablas enserio?- dice Arnold entre risas.

-Es enserio cabeza de balón, mis papas están completamente chiflados con la visita anual de "Olga"-dice con un tono de voz irónico- ¿Tus abuelos no rentaran alguna habitación?- dice al igual que Arnold en tono de chiste-.

-No tenemos tanta suerte Helga- dice de nuevo riendo- Bueno amor, me temo que me veo en la necesidad de colgarte, ya es tarde para irme al trabajo.

-¿Qué no ya tenias el dinero?

-Técnicamente si, pero creo que estará bien seguir trabajando hasta el verano y conseguir un poco mas de dinero, digo, nunca está de mas.

-Pues tienes razón melenudo, bueno no te quito mas tu tiempo, tal vez me de una vuelta por un café mas tarde.

-hahaha, esta bien, te estaré esperando.

Arnold trabajaba en un Starbucks que se encontraba en una plaza del centro de la ciudad porque necesitaba recaudar suficiente dinero para su viaje a San Lorenzo, no tenía mucho tiempo trabajando ahí, de hecho había tenido otros empleos como repartidor de pizza y cosas por el estilo.

-Arnold, llegas tarde- dice Julieta, una chica de pelo negro largo. ojos color miel, piel blanca y con un gran sentido del humor- tienes suerte que me tocaba a mi antes de su turno.

-Gracias Julieta, me salvaste la vida- la chica era una gran amiga que lo cubría unos minutos en lo que Arnold llegaba y de la misma manera Arnold se quedaba a cubrirla cuando se le hacía tarde a la chica-.

-No te preocupes Schwarzenegger- El apodo que le tenía la chica a su compañero de trabajo era debido al cuerpo que el joven había adquirido al paso de los años, no como el de Schwarzenegger pero no estaba mal-.

-hahaha, esta bien Julie, ¿Y que cuenta Romeo?

-Te diría que números pero con lo tonto que es, ni a eso llega- Decía Julieta haciendo referencia a su novio Frank, al que Arnold por razones obvias llamaba Romeo.

-Creo que la tonta aquí eres tu, sin ofender pero recuerda el tremendo golpe que te dio hace un par de semanas, si yo fuera tu ya lo hubiera dejado- dijo Sarah, otra de las trabajadoras del lugar que alcanzo a escuchar la plática cuando entraba al lugar, la chica era muy delgada con el cabello castaño y corto y los ojos azules, tenía la piel blanca al igual que Julieta.

-Eso ni quien lo olvide, Sarah tiene razón, el chico es muy malo.-Dijo Arnold-.

-Pues tienen razón pero no todas tenemos la suerte de encontrar un caballero, sea como sea yo amo a mi "Romeo" me prometió que no lo volvería a hacer y yo le creo.-Dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal y recogía su bolso.

-No creo que sea buena idea Julie, los hombres que son malos por lo general no cambian nunca.- comento Sarah.-

-Pues supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo, si lo vuelve a hacer, simplemente lo dejo.

-Apoyo a Sarah no creo que sea una muy buena idea- Respondió Arnold ante lo que dijeron sus colegas de trabajo-.

-¿Ves? Hasta Terminator me apoya- finaliza Sarah-.

-¿Y Desde cuando me llaman "Terminator"?- Dijo Arnold en tono sarcástico-.

-Es más sencillo pronunciar Terminator que Schwa…Schwer…-dice Sarah acomodando unas cosas-.

-Schwarzenegger- Interrumpió Julieta Saliendo del establecimiento-¡ Adiós chicos! – dijo despidiéndose a un metro de la entrada del establecimiento-.

-Adiós Julie- respondieron juntos Arnold y Sarah-.

-Esta chica me volverá loca con sus problemas "románticos", me da miedo que el tal Frank le pueda hacer algo un poco más grave que el golpe de la última vez- dijo Sarah en tono de preocupación-.

-Y ustedes me volverán loco a mí con tantos apodos referentes a Schwarzenegger, solo falta que me llamen Conan el bárbaro- dijo Arnold entre risas-.

-Está bien, Arnie entonces- dice Sarah con risas mientras se pone el delantal que saco de su mochila- ¿Como dijiste que te dice tu abuela?

-Kimba, creo… – dijo Arnold algo extrañado de su pregunta- ¿Por qué?-.

-Kimba será entonces- dice Sarah pegándole un post it en el pecho con el nombre "Kimba" escrito sobre el-.

-A decir verdad prefiero Terminator- dice riendo-.

-Está bien- dice Sarah arrancando el post it del pecho de Arnold y sustituyéndolo por otro que dice Terminator-.

-No tienes talento- dice Arnold riendo a carcajadas-.

-¿Talento? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? – replica Sarah en tono sarcástico- Tu has de tener mucho ¿no?-.

-Pues probablemente más que tu si- dice Arnold de la misma manera que Sarah-.

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Hillwood se encuentra la familia Pataki esperando que llegue Olga de Alaska.

-Genial, la visita anual de "Olga" – dice en tono irónico- que ganas de volver a ser transparente durante una semana, espero no sea tan malo como la ultima vez.

-Flashback-

-¡Miriam! ¿Dónde rayos esta mi vestido negro? –Helga dice al punto de la histeria con un ojo maquillado y el pelo rizo con unos cuantos tubos calientes que se estaba terminando de quitar, estaba vestida con un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca que traía puesta para no manchar con el maquillaje el vestido que supuestamente usaría la noche que cumplía 1 año de noviazgo con Arnold.

-Se lo entregue a Olga para que lo diera a la caridad- dice Miriam con su clásico tono distraído-.

-¿¡Y qué rayos usare hoy entonces Miriam!-Dice Helga con el tono aun mas alterado.

-¿A dónde va a ir jovencita?- dice Bob con un tono de superioridad-.

-Helga abrió los ojos como plato al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho frente a Bob- A ce-cenar con Phoebe Bob.- dice Helga tartamudeando por los nervios-.

-Juraría que habías dicho que irías a cenar con Arnold hermanita bebe- dice Olga con un tono de inocencia-.

-¿¡Que Arnold! – dice Bob furioso-.

-N-ningún Arnold, B-bob, c-como ya te dije, iré a ce-cenar con Phoebe- dice Helga aun más nerviosa-.

-No, Helga estoy segura que dijiste que irías a cenar con Arnold por que cumplían 1 año de noviazgo- dice Olga confundida-.

-¡Shhhhh! – Helga calla a Olga poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios-.

-¡Es todo!- dice Bob furioso- Hoy no irá a cenar a ningún lado jovencita.

-¡Los odio!- dice Helga subiendo las escaleras-.

-¡Helga regresa aquí en esta momento!- dijo Bob-.

-¿Qué quieres Bob?- dice Helga furiosa-.

-Quiero que me digas quien es ese joven en este momento- dice Bob esperando la respuesta de Helga-.

-¿Qué "joven" Bob?- dice Helga volviéndose a poner nerviosa-.

-El tal "Alfred"- dice Bob un poco mas calmado-.

-Arnold- dice Helga tapándose rápidamente la boca por lo que acababa de decir-.

-Ese chico- dice Bob esperando la respuesta-.

-Es el nieto de los ancianos de la casa de huéspedes-dice Helga apenada.

-¿El huérfano?- dice Bob extrañado-.

-Sí- responde Helga dando un largo suspiro-.

-Pues quiero que me lo presentes esta misma noche- dice Bob de vuelta en su tono de autoridad.

-¡Pero Bob!- dice Helga entre molesta y preocupada-.

-¡Sin peros jovencita! Si quieres novio me lo tienes que presentar hoy mismo- replica Bob en el tono de autoridad-.

-Fin del flashback-

-¡Hermanita bebe!- dice Olga mientras corre a donde estaba Helga-.

-Hola Olga-dice Helga en un tono aburrido.

-¡Mira lo que te traje de Alaska Helga!- dice Olga estirándole una bolsa de regalo a su hermana-.

-oh, gracias Olga, en casa lo abro- responde Helga con el mismo tono de voz-.

Mientras tanto en San Lorenzo una pareja de unos 38 se están despidiendo de un gran amigo.

-Gracias Miles, gracias Stella, no sé que sería de San Lorenzo sin ustedes- dice Eduardo al pie de una avioneta donde sus amigos estaban terminando de subir unas cuantas maletas.

-No es nada Eduardo, los ojos verdes nos salvaron la vida en más de una ocasión, además de ayudarnos en el nacimiento de Arnold, era lo menos que podíamos hacer por ellos- dice Miles en un tono alegre.

-Enserio, a voz de San Lorenzo se los agradezco, la sombra ya esta en la cárcel y los ojos verdes ya pueden estar en paz- dice Carmen, una de las especialistas que ayudaron a Miles y Stella a encontrar la cura para la enfermedad de los ojos verdes.

-Yo estoy muy emocionado de que voy a conocer a mis abuelos y a mi hermano- menciona Jack, el hijo de 4 años que Miles y Stella habían tenido en su estancia dentro de la jungla.

-Me imagino- dice Stella sonriendo con nostalgia por dejar el lugar que fue su casa durando 15 largos años.

-Bueno, ya es hora de partir- dice Miles subiendo la ultima maleta a la avioneta.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a Hillwood?- dice Jack impasiente.

-Como para mañana a las 12 p.m. corazón- le responde Stella a su hijo, que a diferencia de Arnold, no tenía la forma de su cabeza, pero igual tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes.

-Falta mucho para eso mama- dice Jack algo desilusionado.

-No digas eso hombrecito, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos llegando a Hillwood- menciona Miles tomándolo en brazos para ayudarlo a subir a la avioneta-.l

-Esta bien- dice el niño estirando las piernas para subir a la avioneta-.

Al dia siguiente el grupo de segundo año de la preparatoria publica numero 106 de Hillwood esta en clase de matemáticas a la 1 p.m. cuando el teléfono de Arnold comienza a sonar-.

-¡Caramba, Señor Shortman! Entrégueme su teléfono celular, sabe perfectamente que están prohibidos en esta clase-dice la maestra Martha Irene estirando su huesuda mano hacia Arnold esperando que el joven le entregara el teléfono-.

-Pero maestra, es mi abuelo, tal vez necesite algo- dice Arnold reprochándole a la maestra-.

-Pues lo siento, si tanta es su urgencia que llama a la escuela y no a su tele….

-Llamada urgente para el alumno Arnold Phillip Shortman en recepción.

-Ahora si puede salir señor Shortman- dice la maestra abriendo la puerta para que Arnold saliera-.

-Gracias y con permiso- dice Arnold mirando a Helga de reojo-.

-_Que habrá pasado_- pensaba Arnold nervioso por tanta insistencia con los teléfonos-.

-Arnold, tienes una llamada- dice Gabriela, la recepcionista de la escuela-.

-Gracias Gaby- dice Arnold tomando el teléfono algo nervioso-.

-¿Bueno?- dice Arnold con el teléfono en la oreja-.

-¿Arnold? ¿Hijo?- dice Stella al otro lado de la línea-.

-¿Quién habla?- dice Arnold con la voz entre cortada-.

-Stella, tu madre- dice Stella comenzando a llorar-.

-¿¡Mama!- dice Arnold comenzando a llorar, siendo sorprendido por Helga que estaba entrando a la recepción con la excusa que le dolía la cabeza y quería llamar a su casa para que fueran por ella-.

-¿Cu-cuando llegaron?- dice Arnold llorando de la felicidad-.

-Hace una hora, te paso a tu padre- dice Stella dándole el teléfono a Miles por que ya no podía seguir hablando con el llanto que le causaba la felicidad de estar hablando con su hijo de 16 años después de tanto tiempo-.

-¿Arnold? Soy Miles, tu padre- dice Miles con una sonrisa en la cara-.

-¡Dios! Me muero por verlos, enseguida voy a la casa, si le digo esto a los maestros de seguro me dejan salir.- dice Arnold llorando y dando saltos de felicidad aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Helga-.

-¿Cuántas clases te faltan hijo?- dice Miles al otro lado de la línea mientras una voz lo interrumpe-¡Hola hermano!- era Jack gritando queriendo que le pasaran el teléfono para saludar a su hermano-.

-¿Qué fue eso? Aun me falta 1 clase, pero no es muy importante- dice Arnold secándose las lagrimas-.

-Pues si quieres vente ya, espérame, hay alguien que también quiere hablar contigo-dice Miles pasándole el teléfono a Jack-.

-¡Hola Arnold! Soy tu hermano, y tengo asi de años- dice el niño poniendo 4 dedos con la otra mano que tenia desocupada- el no te puede ver aun Jack- dice Stella-.

-Arnold al otro lado de la línea estaba llorando de felicidad y con la garganta hecha un nudo-_Tengo un hermanito- _pensaba-.

-Arnold, ven en cuanto puedas a la casa- dijo Miles-.

-Esta bien papa- dice n]Arnold emocionado secándose las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras colgaba el telefono-.

-¿Arnold, estas bien?- pregunta Helga a su novio al ver el estado en que se encontraba y con algunas preguntas- ¿Qué sucedió?-.

-¡Mis papas! Helga, mis papas están en Hillwood, ¡y tengo un hermanito!- Le dice Arnold a Helga mientras su corazón se aceleraba-.

-¿¡Hablas enserio! ¿Cuándo llegaron?- dice Helga al escuchar tan buena noticia-.

-Hace una hora, Helga, por dios, tengo que ir a mi casa, tengo muchas ganas de verlos y tu mas que nadie lo sabes- dice Arnold abrazando a Helga-.

-Pues en ese caso ¡Yo te acompaño! Y así pierdo la clase de Biología- dice Helga sonriente-.

Arnold y Helga caminaban rumbo al salón de clases por que Arnold había dejado sus cosas ahí.

-Aquí me voy a quedar, para que la maestra no me mire y me deje ir contigo- dijo Helga quedándose poco antes de las ventanas de su salón para que la maestra no la descubriera-.

-Esta bien Helga, no te dejaría hacerlo pero este momento de felicidad lo quiero vivir contigo-Arnold le dice a Helga abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-.

-Aquí te espero melenudo-. dice Helga sonriéndole-.

-Esta bien- dice Arnold apartándose hacia el salón de clases-.

-¿Para qué lo ocupaban señor Shortman?- pregunta la maestra al cabeza de balón-.

-Eran mis papas, ¡están vivos y están aquí en Hillwood maestra!- dice Arnold con una enorme sonrisa-.

-¡Felicidades viejo! – le dice Gerald a Arnold levantándose de su lugar y dándole un gran abrazo-.

-Señor Johanssen, valla a sentarse a su lugar ¡Y nadie mas se levante!- dice la maestra gritando- Que alegría por usted señor Shortman- de dice la maestra dándole una palmada en el hombro al alto chico-.

-Maestra, como usted comprenderá quisiera irme a mi casa a ver a mis padres, no los veo desde que tenia 1 año y medio de edad, de hecho solo recuerdo como eran por unas cuantas fotos, por favor- le dice Arnold a la maestra en tono de suplica-.

-Esta bien señor Shortman, que le pasen la tarea a usted y a la señorita Pataki que también se retiro por un dolor de cabeza- dice la maestra abriendo la puerta-.

-Gracias maestra- es la mejor- sale Arnold corriendo del salón de clases-.

-Helga vamos, corre- le dice Arnold a Helga tomándola de la mano-.

-Vamos Arnold ¿Tan lento eres?- le dice Helga riendo mientras lo rebasaba corriendo.-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Perdón por no haber continuado esto tan rápido pero escribí el 2° capitulo y no me gusto, así que lo borre y lo volví a escribir, aparte el miércoles salí de viaje y pues no tuve mucho tiempo además de que mi hermana los fines de semana se apropia de la computadora, bien, dicho eso comienzo la historia, P.D: Gracias por sus reviews y la canción es "A 10 centímetros de ti" de la oreja de Vangogh =)

-Y ahora cabeza de balón, ¿Cómo llegamos a la casa de huéspedes?- dice Helga mirando asombrada el trafico que había ese día en la ciudad-.

-¿Para qué crees que sirven las piernas?- dice Arnold en tono sarcástico-.

- ¿Te estás burlando? Son como 11 calles hasta tu casa Arnoldo- dice Helga con un tono entre estresado y enojado- no todo el mundo puede correr como tu-.

-Pues no nos queda opción- dice Arnold cerrando los ojos y alzando los hombros de forma sarcástica-.

Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo,  
me digo que a larga lo bueno es lo correcto  
Respiro lentamente,  
me vuelvo hacia la barra del bar donde tú estás.

-¿Y qué aremos?- dice Helga confundida después de lo que dijo Arnold; y el tono en el que lo dijo-.

-Creo que tengo una idea- dice Arnold-.

-¿A qué te refieres camarón con pelos?- dice Helga alzando una ceja-.

Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma  
ya sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada  
Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome  
si todo va bien o algo va mal.

-Ya verás- dice Arnold tomando en brazos a Helga y comenzando a correr-.

-¡Bájame! Arnold, es enserio, ¡Prefiero correr!- dice Helga gritando y pataleando-.

-Solo será hasta el subterráneo, ahí te bajare- dice Arnold sin dejar de correr-.

Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada  
rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata  
se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
que vuelven solas a casa.

-¡Arnold yo puedo correr!- dice Helga abrazándose del cuello de su amado cabeza de balón-.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Geraldine?- dice Arnold tratando de enfurecer a Helga, ya que el sabia que ella odiaba que la llamaran así-.

-¡Claro que no! Pero es enserio, bájame- dice Helga, ya que lo que en verdad le preocupaba era su falda-.

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana  
Qué importan las ciencias exactas  
Si tú y yo somos así.

-¿Entonces, por qué quieres que te baje?- dice Arnold en tono sarcástico-.

-¡Porque sabes que odio que me carguen!- dice Helga queriéndose bajar la falda, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de caerse al soltarse a Arnold-.

-Es un caso especial- dice Arnold acercándose a la esquina de la cuadra para dar vuelta-.

-¡Cuidado Arnold!- dice Helga tan asustada por la vuelta tan brusca que le dio un golpe en la oreja derecha a Arnold, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso-.

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana  
Tu encanto son armas cargadas  
de promesas por cumplir  
promesas sobre la arena  
que el mar borrará al venir.

-¡Auch!- dice Arnold levantándose del piso- ¡Helga! ¿Estas bie..? hahahahahaha- dice Arnold riendo ante lo que tenía enfrente-.

-¿De qué te ríes cabeza de balón?- dice Helga tallándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado sin recordar la razón por la que Arnold podría estar riendo-.

-Nunca me imagine que Helga G. Pataki usara ropa interior de conejitos- dice Arnold tapándose la boca por la risa-.

Los años que pasaron, pasaron tantos siglos  
y lo que dura un beso en el tiempo se ha invertido  
ya ves si soy idiota que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar.

-¡No te rías, yo no soy la que usa una pijama con ositos!- dice Helga apenada y al mismo tiempo furiosa-.

-¡Oye! Ya no la uso- dice Arnold dándole la mano a Helga para ayudarla a pararse-.

-Sí, sí, el punto es llegar a tu casa, aun faltan como 4 cuadras para llegar al subterráneo- dice Helga terminando de bajar su falda-.

-Supongo que la idea de cargarte está descartada- dice Arnold preocupándose-.

No hace falta que te jure querido compañero  
que no debí quererte y sin embargo te quiero  
así que no hagas trampas,  
que sabes ya de sobra cuál es mi debilidad.

-¿Y aun preguntas melenudo?- dice Helga mirando a Arnold con una "mirada de pocos amigos"-.

-Pues algo tenemos que hace- dice Arnold-.

-mmm, dame un segundo- dice Helga mientras toma su celular para responder a la llamada que llegaba a su teléfono- Si Bob, es Arnold no Alfred, ajam, si si ya voy Bob- dice Helga respondiendo a su papá-.

-¿Era tu padre?- dice Arnold-.

-Sí, el era, quiere que me vaya a mi casa, le llamaron de la preparatoria y blablablá, conoces el resto- dice Helga con un tono de distracción-.

Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me  
dejan desarmada  
rompiendo en mil trocitos mi  
parte más sensata se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
que hoy vuelven solas a casa.

-Que mal, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dice Arnold desilusionado-.

-No hace falta cabezón, está bien- dice Helga-.

-Está bien Helga, me llamas cuando llegas- dice Arnold besando la mejilla de Helga-.

-No te preocupes, soy Helga G. Pataki, ¿Crees que me pueda pasar algo si me acompañan Betsy y los 5 vengadores?- dice Helga mientras se aleja rumbo a su casa agitando su mano en señal de despedida-.

-Adiós- dice Arnold imitando la señal de despedida que Helga le dirigía, un poco más baja ya que sentía algo anormal con esa despedida, como si no la fuera a ver en mucho tiempo, pero se da la vuelta y sigue su camino a la casa de huéspedes con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón-.

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años de luz de mañana  
qué importan las ciencias exactas  
si tú y yo somos así  
A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana.

Después de unos 25 minutos en la casa de huéspedes:

-¡Mamá!- dice Arnold abrazando a Stella quien lloraba de al darse cuenta que su bebé ya era todo un hombre-.

-¿Y yo estoy pintado?- dice Miles abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su hijo mayor-.

-Claro que no papá- dice Arnold corriendo a los brazos de Miles-.

-Hola- dice una voz infantil que jala el pantalón de Arnold- Yo soy Jack-.

-Hola Jack, yo soy tu hermano Arnold- dice Arnold mirando con ternura al niño-.

"Toctoctoc" se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta de forma violenta-.

-¿Quién es?- dice el abuelo-.

-Yo me encargo papá- dice Miles- Puedo ayud…- dice Miles siendo interrumpido por..

-¿¡Donde demonios esta Olga!?- Entra Bob Pataki hecho un demonio- ¡Tu!- dice Bob apuntando a Arnold- ¿!Donde esta Olga!?-.

-Señor Pataki, cálmese, Helga se fue hace rato a su casa- dice Arnold tratando de calmar al gran Bob, con el que nunca se llevo bien-.

-¡No ha llegado! Y llegaremos tarde a Alaska- dice Bob jalándose el cabello por la frustración-.

-¿A Alaska? ¿A que van a Alaska?- piensa Arnold- le voy a llamar- dice Arnold sacando su teléfono- Me mando al buzón- dice Arnold preocupándose y volviendo a marcar-.

-¿Quién es Helga?- dice Stella confundida-.

-Es la novia de Kimba- dice Pookie-.

-Helga, llámame en cuanto puedas, tu papa está aquí en la casa de huéspedes, nos tienes preocupados- dice Arnold dejando un mensaje de voz a Helga-.

-¡Le llame hace más de media hora y no llego!- dice Bob a gritos-.

-Cálmese señor Pataki, de seguro enseguida me regresa la llamada- dice Arnold tratando de calmar a Bob-.

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme si el vuelo a Alaska sale en menos de una hora y Olga no aparece!?-.

-¿A que van a Alaska?- dice Arnold extrañado de que Helga no le había comentado nada del viaje ¿Seria acaso que ni siquiera ella supiera sobre el?

-Vamos a vivir un año allá- dice Bob revisando su teléfono buscando alguna llamada perdida de Helga-.

-¿!UN AÑO!?- dice Arnold sobresaltado por lo que acababa de escuchar-.

Cerca de ahí una joven rubia corría por un desierto vecindario al darse cuenta que alguien la perseguía:

-Esto no me puede estar pasando- pensaba mientras corría Helga, la que había soltado su mochila hacia poco- no hay ningún maldito policía cuando se necesita, pero cuando te saltas un alto mas desierto que este vecindario ahí te están siguiendo 50 patrullas- dice Helga en voz baja mirando a su alrededor buscando un policía-.

-¡Detente rubia!- gritaba una voz escalofriante-.

Helga quedo inmóvil ante lo que escucho, con los ojos abiertos y temblando- No puede ser, ¡aaaaaaaaa!-grito Helga al ser tomada por los brazos-.

De regreso en la casa de huéspedes:

-¡Perderemos el vuelo Miriam!- dice Bob dando vueltas alrededor de la sala de estar-.

-No esta en su casa señor Pataki- dice Arnold entrando corriendo, encalmado con una mano en el pecho-.

-Hay que llamar a la policía- sugiere Miles tomando el teléfono-.

-¿Qué esta pasando mami?- pregunta Jack a Stella-.

-Nada hijo, ¿No tienes sueño?- le responde Stella-.

-Un poco- dice Jack tallándose un ojo-.

-Ven amor- dice Stella tomando en brazos a Jack- ¿Dónde lo puedo acostar?- susurra Stella a Arnold-.

-En mi cuarto mama, yo lo llevo si quieres- dice Arnold extendiendo los brazos-.

-No hijo, esta bien yo lo llevo, mejor espera noticias sobre Helga- dice Stella saliendo de la habitación-.

-Esta bien…- dice Arnold bajando la cabeza-.

-Ya vienen para acá- dice Miles colgando el teléfono-.

-Le volveré a llamar- Dice Arnold volviendo a llamar a Helga- No contesta- dice Arnold tomando su pecho-.

Lejos de ahí:

-¿¡Quién eres!?- dice Helga mientras recorre de pies a cabeza a la persona que la tenia "secuestrada"-.

-¡El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo!- dice un hombre robusto con aspecto de unos 45 años-.

-¿¡Que quieres de mi!?- dice Helga tratándose de zafar de la silla a la que estaba amarrada-.

-Quiere que me respondas unas preguntas, ¿Eres Helga Geraldine Pataki?- dice ese hombre leyendo una hoja-.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes- dice Helga sacándole la lengua a aquel hombre y frunciendo el ceño-.

-Dirígete a mí con más respeto señorita Pataki- dice el hombre estrellando sus dos puños en el escritorio que estaba frente a Helga, parecía un interrogatorio con el FBI-.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-.

-Por que yo te puedo hacer mucho daño a ti y a tu familia-.

-Adelante…-.

-¿No te importa tu familia? ¿Y qué tal Arnold, el te preocupa? También los puedo dañar a el y a sus abuelos, a sus padres y a su hermano-.

Helga puso los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo él podía saber sobre los padres de Arnold?

-Veo que el si te preocupa, entonces ¿Vas a contestar a lo que yo diga?-.

-Si, pero no le hagas nada a Arnold-.

-Esta bien, te tengo estudiada, se cuando sales de la escuela, se donde vives, donde trabajan tus padres y donde trabaja Arnold, donde vive el y sus abuelos, conozco sus horarios, de tus amigos- dice el señor dando vueltas alrededor de Helga-.

-¿A que quieres llegar?-.

Hasta aquí legamos hoy, espero les allá gustado, me siento mal de dejarlos con la duda de quién es la persona que tiene a Helga pero espero que entiendan es parte del suspenso x3 les juro que estaré publicando más seguido, esta noche comienzo a escribir el siguiente capítulo y para la semana que entra intentare publicarlo =) Espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció =3

Gracias por leer! n_ñ


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis algodoncitos de azúcar! *-* bien ya me estoy dejándome conocer mas =3 Antes de que otra cosa pase les quiero súper mega agradecer por sus reviews y su apoyo, me siento una gran escritora leyendo sus comentarios x3 (okno) Gracias por aguantarme a mí y a mis excusas por las que tardo en publicar, pero eso de que tu mejor amigo te quiera ayudar a escribir esta de la ¡híjole! Ustedes comprenderán =3 Tengo otro proyecto en puerta que espero lo reciban tan bien como a este LOLOLOLOLEO (? El Leo lo agregue porque soy DiCaprio maniática de hueso frio (espero que lo comprendan, y si no les explico (?) Bien ya se dieron cuenta que me encanta inventar chistes así que mejor comenzamos =3**

-Solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Dónde está "el corazón"?-.

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando, como que "el corazón" ¿Qué corazón?-.

-¿No sabes?-.

-Sí, si se por eso te estoy diciendo que no tengo idea, ¿Qué lógico, no?-.

-No me hables así, recuerda lo que te dije, tengo más poder del que te imaginas, si te sigues portando así y contestándome de esta manera puedo llamar a algunas personas-.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¿Dónde y quien la miro por última vez?- interroga un oficial de aspecto rudo-.

-Arnold se acerca al oficial- Fui yo, la mire por última vez en el centro, como 4 cuadras antes de llegar al subterráneo- .

-¿Y dejaste ir sola a una joven de 17 años sola por las calles del centro?- Cuestiona el oficial de una forma tratando de hacer sentir mal a Arnold-.

-Es muy necia, sigo creyendo que se quedo entretenida en algún lugar, me sería extraño que alguien le pudiera hablar de una mala manera sin que esa persona saliera con un ojo morado-.

-¿Entonces no ha habido llamadas amenazantes o pidiendo dinero?-.

-No-.

-Esta bien, por el momento hay que esperar, o, ¿No conocen a alguien que quiera hacerles daño?-.

-_Alfonse Perrier du von Scheck- _susurra Arnold-.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¿Tu no entiendes verdad?- Le dice el hombre al oído a Helga-.

-Claro que entiendo capitán- le responde Helga de una forma sarcástica pero al mismo tiempo rebelde-.

-Entonces déjate de rodeos, ¿Sabes o no?-.

-¿Qué es "El Corazón", y porque yo debería saber algo bucko?-.

-Esta bien, tu no sabes nada, ¡Sueltenla!-.

Entraron un par de hombres y se llevaron a Helga prácticamente cargándola, uno de cada brazo.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el policía al percibir que Arnold había mencionado un nombre-.

-Alfonse Perrier du von Scheck, puede que el tenga a Helga- dijo Arnold saltando del escalón en el que estaba sentado-.

-¡Claro! Ese animal se quedo tan molesto conmigo porque no me deje estafar- dijo Bob con la misma reacción que tuvo Arnold-.

-Exacto, también se molesto conmigo y con…¡Gerald!- Arnold saco rápidamente su teléfono celular y le llamo a su amigo pensando que el también estaría en la misma situación que Helga- ¿Bueno? ¡Gerald! ¿Estas bien?-.

-Claro viejo, no veo porque estaría mal, ¿paso algo?- dice Gerald que al otro lado de la línea estaba jugado en el sillón de su sala un juego de video-.

-Helga no aparece, y no contesta su celular, creemos que alguien la secuestro, probablemente Alfonse Perrier du von Scheck- dice Arnold recargándose contra la pared-.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿El hombre que quería destruir el vecindario?- dice Gerald apagando la consola de videojuegos – voy para allá-.

-Esta bien, no digas nada, aun no es seguro-.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¡Rayos!- dice Helga mientras toca la puerta de su casa- ¡Bob! ¡Miriam! ¡Habrán la puerta!, creo que no hay nadie, de seguro no llegue y se fueron a algún lugar sin mi-.

-¡Helga!- dice Gerald quien la vio tratando de abrir la puerta de su casa- ¿Dónde estabas? Tus papas y la policía están en la casa de huéspedes buscándote-.

-Un estúpido me detuvo en la calle y me metió a un cuarto que apestaba y comenzó a hacerme preguntas, me dijo que sabía todo sobre mi y sobre mis amigos, sobre Arnold, y sabia sobre sus padres, eso me dejo algo extrañada, casi lo olvido, me pregunto sobre algo llamado "El Corazón" no tengo idea de que sea eso-.

-¿No era el hombre que quería derrumbar el vecindario?- dice Gerald cruzando los brazos-.

-No, este tenía como rasgos, mmm, no sé cómo decirlo- dice Helga haciendo ademanes con las manos- ¡Sudamericanos!-.

-¿Sudamericanos? Qué raro, un segundo, yo hablando aquí tan tranquilo y Arnold esta como loco-.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí? Corre pelos de espagueti-.

-Espérate, déjame llamarle para avisarle que ya estás aquí -.

-Está bien, de hecho ya me canse de correr por hoy- dice Helga recordando lo sucedido esa tarde-.

-¡Arnold! Aquí esta Helga, si la encontré camino a la casa de huéspedes, esta bien, adiós- dijo colgando el teléfono-.

-¿Esta bien?-.

-¿Bromeas? El suspiro que dio fue más largo que "Lo que el viento se llego"-.

-hahahaha, ¿Cuánto dura esa película?-.

-Creo que cinco horas, o algo así-.

-¿Hablas enserio? Casi el doble que Titanic-.

-¿Cuánto dura Titanic?-.

-Creo que tres horas, ¿Puedes creer que Arnold lloro al final? Y yo burlándome de el fue genial-.

-¿Arnold llorando con Titanic? No lo creo, hablando de otra cosa ¿Sabes como le dicen en su trabajo?-.

-Schwarzenegger, algo así me había dicho, te reto a que lo deletrees-.

-No puedo pronunciarlo, ahora quieres que lo deletree-.

-Haz el intento pelos de espagueti-.

-Esta bien, S, C, H, W, A, R, N….

-¡Error¡ seguía Z, Phoebe tan lista y tu tan tonto, no sé cómo pueden ser pareja-.

-No hables Pataki, que tu y Arnold no tienen exactamente los mismos gustos, de hecho, ¿Tienen algo en común?-.

-Pues, últimamente a Arnold le gustan un poco más las luchas, y yo hago el intento de escuchar jazz, y pues además nos amamos mutuamente, eso es tener algo en común-.

-¿Cómo defines "amor" tu?-.

-¿Estás loco? Definir es limitar, y el amor no tiene límites, o al menos eso leí-.

-¿Dónde leíste tal cursindejada?-.

-Lo leí de un libro que tenia Phoebe en su escritorio, valla-.

-Rayos, y yo de imprudente-.

-Algo-.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Es todo por hoy _' ya se que quedo súper corto pero estoy en guerra con mi hermana ¬_¬

Grrr! Bien pues prometo esta vez publicar mucho más pronto porque me estoy atorando con todo x_x hace mucho que me pidieron comenzar un FF y nada U_U' bueno ya llevo lo que son como 8 páginas (hurra!) pero igual falta falta, y el colegio blablablá ustedes comprenden, bueno bye! Se cuidan =3


	4. Chapter 4

Se me súper olvido poner que Hey Arnold! No me pertenece blablablá

Es propiedad de Nickelodeon (que tiene los derechos ahí arrumbados) y de Craig Bartlett.

Hola! Ya se que me tarde mucho pero llegaron los exámenes U_U buuuh! Hoy no tengo ganas de hablar =( pero en fin n_ñ…

Disfrútenlo!

P.D:

La canción es: "Yesterday" de Los Beatles.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Después de una larga y silenciosa caminata (desde que Gerald salió con su comentario) llegaron a su destino, cuando Helga entro se encontró con abrazos y algunas lagrimas, y no precisamente de los Patakis, solo de Olga, Bob y Miriam siguieron sentados hasta que el gran Bob solo le dirigió la palabra para decirle que habían perdido su vuelo a Alaska.

-¡Niña! Por tu culpa perdimos el vuelo a Alaska, ya vámonos para hablar haber cuando hay otro vuelo- dice en tono de reclamo el gran Bob- Claro papa- responde Helga dando un largo suspiro.

-Helga, ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?- pregunta Arnold a Helga, después de todo, se le hacia un poco raro que Helga en efecto sabia sobre el "viaje" y no le había mencionado nada al respecto- ammm- voltea Helga a ver a Bob- Te espero en el auto- le responde Bob volteando los ojos- vamos Miriam-.

-Helga ¿Hasta cuando me ibas a mencionar sobre el viaje?- pregunta Arnold extrañado de que Helga no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada al respecto- No lo iba hacer, es solo un fin de semana, ¿Qué daño podría hacer?- responde la rubia alzando los hombros- _¿Una semana?_ – pensó Arnold recordando lo que Bob había dicho.

Flashback:

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme si el vuelo a Alaska sale en menos de una hora y Olga no aparece!?-.

-¿A que van a Alaska?- dice Arnold extrañado de que Helga no le había comentado nada del viaje ¿Seria acaso que ni siquiera ella supiera sobre el?

-Vamos a estar un año allá- dice Bob revisando su teléfono buscando alguna llamada perdida de Helga-.

-¿!UN AÑO!?- dice Arnold sobresaltado por lo que acababa de escuchar-.

-Si, tenemos que arreglar unos papeles, nada importante-.

-Pero, ¿por qué tanto tiempo?-.

-Es un trámite complicado Alfred, quiero extender el negocio de los localizadores, empezando por Alaska, así Olga podrá cuidar del negocio y otra cosa que no quiero recordar-.

Fin del Flashback.

-Juraría que tu papa dijo que… olvídalo, de seguro es una confusión mía- dice Arnold quien no se percato de que Helga ya estaba bajando las escaleras del pórtico por las muchas veces que Bob había hecho sonar el claxon de su auto nuevo-.

-Adiós cabeza de balón- es lo último que escucha de Helga ese día- Adiós- responde Arnold en voz baja-.

-Bien chaparrito, es hora de cenar ¿Por qué no pides comida china?- Dice el abuelo tratando de llamar la atención del cabeza de balón, ya que toda la tarde había sido un poco "pesada" para él- claro abuelo-.

Después de la cena todos se fueron a la sala para hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido en 15 largos años, y fueron bastantes cosas, las clásicas preguntas de parte de sus padre, como le va en la escuela, como se llaman sus amigos, como conoció a Helga, etc… Y la esperada pregunta que todos querían escuchar ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en regresar?.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

A la mañana siguiente Arnold andaba a toda prisa por la casa de huéspedes, la noche se había ido muy rápido y las 2 a.m. no era una hora considerable para que Arnold se fuera a la cama…

-¡Adiós mama! ¡Adiós papa! ¡Adiós abuela! ¡Adiós Abuelo! – cierra la puerta y la vuelve a abrir- ¡Adiós Jack!- termina cerrando la puerta dándole una risa a su hermano, el cual respondió con una sonrisa, claro, con algunas "ventanitas"-.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-Phoebe, no sé qué hacer , no quiero perderlo pero… ¡UN AÑO! Un año Phoebe, Bob me había dicho una semana, no un año- Helga estaba histérica al enterarse que el "viaje" de Bob no era exactamente de una semana, pero no le extrañaba, conociendo a Bob no le hubiera sorprendido que ese mismo día fuera el viaje. Y bueno no era ese día, si no el siguiente!-.

-Helga cálmate, tienes un día, no es mucho pero tienes que aprovechar- dice la oriental tratando de calmar a su amiga- ¿Aprovechar para que? ¿¡Para despedirme!? ¡Y mañana justamente es el vuelo! Mañana que cumplo 2 años con Arnold, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?- Termina Helga, llamando la atención de los pocos compañeros que se encontraban en el salón-.

-¡Si-len-cio! – Entro la maestra de formación cívica y ética, una mujer alta y delgada de pelo largo y lacio- habrán sus libros en la página 274, y Pataki comienza a leer-.

Helga dio un largo suspiro y abrió su libro en la pagina solicitada por la maestra- ¿Recuerda la trama de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare?- Helga recordó por un instante la vez que fue Julieta y Arnold fue su Romeo en 4° grado, ese largo beso que se dieron al final fue único-Esta situada en Italia, Julieta era una hermosa adole….

-¿Puedo pasar?- Arnold abre la puerta interrumpiendo a Helga con una sonrisa nerviosa porque si algo sabia de la maestra Reyna Elisa era que no daba oportunidades y simplemente se iba a los reportes-.

-Arnold, sabes que no dejo pasar a nadie pero solo esta vez are una excepción contigo porque…

-¡Favoritismotismotismo!- se escuchan las clásicas voces (que se pusieron de acuerdo en menos de 10 segundos) de Sid, Stinky y Harold-.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!- dice la maestra estrellando el borrador contra el escritorio, despertando a los chicos que seguían dormidos- como decía, are una excepción contigo por que ayer la maestra Martha me comento lo de tus padres, muchas felicidades- termina la maestra dándole un abrazo al muchacho- Gracias maestra- responde Arnold-.

-Señorita Pataki siga leyendo por favor-.

Así pasaron las 2 primera horas y se acerco la hora del receso, pero claro! La maestra de español ahí se quedo quitando 20 minutos del receso de 30, siempre lo hacia…

-¡Como quisiera ahorcarla! Y les apuesto que la muy sínica va a pasar y nos va a decir buen provecho- Dice Helga que esta furiosa por el "castigo" de la maestra, si algo no soportaba era su técnica de "Por una la llevan todos"- Cálmate Helga, furioso deberíamos estar todos con Harold y contigo, mira que ponerse a gritar no fue nada inteligente de su parte- le dice Gerald a Helga con una mirada de pocos amigos- ¡Y a ti quien te hablo cabeza de cepillo!-.

Arnold rodo los ojos y miro a Phoebe, la que solo se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos- Al parecer ustedes jamás se llevaran bien- Arnold tomo a Helga por los brazos para que dejaran esa mirada "acecina" que ella y el moreno se lanzaban muy a menudo- En eso tienes razón Arnoldo, este pelos necios y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien- todos sabían que eso no era verdad, había momentos en los que se podían llevar muy bien, prueba de eso fue una "pacifica" platica que habían tenido apenas ayer-.

-Helga, ¿puedes venir un momento?- le dice Phoebe a la rubia mientras la toma de la mano- Claro, mientras no involucre al estúpido de Geraldo- termina sacándole la lengua, lo que provoco mas furia en el moreno pero cierta gracia a Arnold, ese tipo de peleas eran muy infantiles y divertidas en cierto punto-.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- le pregunta Phoebe a Helga lejos de donde se encontraban los chicos- No lo sé, tal vez no se lo diga y le llame un día "Hola Arnold ¿Cómo estás? Yo my bien, por cierto me quedare en Alaska un año, ¿Han dejado mucha tarea?" ¿Cómo crees que haré eso? Pero tampoco tengo fuerza para decírselo- termina Helga bajando la vista, lo que había comenzado con un tono sarcástico termino entristeciéndola-.

_Preparatoria tiene 2 minutos para ir a comprar_

-Ya escuchaste, tienes 7 minutos para decirle porque te aseguro que el profesor de química no te dejara hacerlo- le aconseja Phoebe a Helga la que había cambiado de la tristeza al enojo contra la maestra, era la segunda vez en la semana que dejaba al grupo sin desayunar- Seguro Phoeb's-.

Helga se alejo rumbo a Arnold para darle la noticia de su viaje, aun no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y eso la preocupaba. No quería apresurar su paso pero tampoco quería que el tiempo se acabara… pero ¡Paaas! Se escucho por todo el colegio el estruendo de una pelota contra alguien y lo siguiente que pudo ver Helga fue el techo de su habitación.

-¿Qué paso?- Dice Helga frotando su cabeza y dándose cuenta que ya era de noche- ¿pues cuanto tiempo me quede dormida?-.

-Hola Helga, ¿Te sientes mejor?- Miriam entra a la habitación con un par de maletas- Mejor Miriam, gracias por preguntar ¿Para qué son las maletas?-.

-Casi se me olvida decirte- _Como todo_ dice Helga entre dientes- el vuelo se adelanto es mañana a las 8:30 a.m. Para que me des tus cosas- Miriam cierra la puerta dejando a Helga con el corazón en las manos, ¿Cómo podía irse así? Sin decirle nada a Arnold, el viaje que él creía era dentro de 3 días y de una semana se adelanto para mañana mismo y era de 1 año, tomo su teléfono y llamo al cabeza de balón-.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Un teléfono vibraba bastante fuerte como para que un oído lo pudiera escuchar, pero no un oído dormido que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación. Arnold estaba en un profundo sueño una clásica noche de miércoles en su cama desde la que se podía apreciar el cielo, la luna y sus millones de estrellas, un sueño tan fuerte que quien lo viera a cierta distancia lo consideraría muerto, no era para menos ya que eran casi las 11:30 p.m. y considerando que la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien, el desmayo de Helga y el millón de tareas lo habían dejado muy cansado.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-Vaya, de seguro está dormido- suspira mientras toma su mochila y saca papel y pluma para escribir:

_Para mi amado cabeza de balón:_

_Arnold siento mucho no haberte dicho esto en persona y espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos ya que mi vuelo sale mañana a las 8:30 a.m y no podrán ser mis manos las que te la entreguen. Esa simple palabra que todos cuando la escuchamos pensamos algo __**ridículo **__como una estúpida película de amor con un nudo en medio de la historia para terminar en un __**final feliz **__de esos que __**pocas veces existen **_

**_Destino…_**

_De seguro te preguntas que quiero decir, pero para cuando leas esto tal vez ya lo sepas y si no es así, pues aquí te lo digo…_

_Me voy como mínimo 1 año a Alaska, por cuestiones legales estaré viviendo con Olga mientras deciden a donde voy, o puede ser que hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Esto me duele más a mí que a ti aunque no lo creas. No te puedo dar el motivo por que no lo creo necesario._

_P.D: No me olvides, pero sigue tu camino._

_Helga G. Pataki_

_Miércoles 15 de Mayo del 2002_

Helga soltó la pluma y miro por la ventana la obscura noche que entraba a su habitación al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, eran pocas las personas que habían mirado a Helga G. Pataki llorar… por tristeza. No creía que aquel había sido el ultimo día que miraría a Arnold en "1 año", sentado a un lado del cabeza de cepillo que aunque lo quisiera negar lo iba a extrañar, y no cabía mencionar que también extrañaría a Phoebe, pero a nadie como a su cabeza de balón.

Si Helga alguna vez había dejado el corazón en un poema, dejo su alma y lagrimas en esa carta, que a pesar de ser muy corta expresaba más de un millón de palabras. Los brazos le temblaban y no sentía las piernas, su corazón se le quería salir por la boca al recordar todos esos momentos juntos que probablemente se quedarían en el pasado, no quería desilusionar a Arnold diciéndole que el viaje de "mínimo 1 año" podía llegar a ser de hasta 5 años… o mas.

La rubia tomo el teléfono y llamo a Phoebe, que por supuesto respondió:

-Phoebe, necesito que hagas algo por mi, te veo en 15 minutos a la salida del parque.

**-¿Helga, estas bien? Van a ser las 12.**

-Es lo último que te pediré, te lo juro.

**HHHHHHHHHHH**

Arnold recibió la carta sellada al día siguiente de las manos de Phoebe antes de entrar a clases, al leerla en los escalones de la escuela saco una carpeta de su mochila y la guardo, para después echarse a correr, a correr sin rumbo

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though theyre here to stay  
Oh,** I believe** in **yesterday.**

Ayer, todos mis problemas parecían tan lejos  
Ahora es como si estuvieran aquí para siempre  
Oh, **creo** en el **ayer.**

Recorrió las mismas calles que **ayer **había recorrido con ella. A pesar de que fuera algo imposible aun olía la fragancia de Helga en esas calles, la veía caminar y desvanecerse en medio de la obscuridad de un callejón sin salida.

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
**Oh, yesterday came suddenly.**

De pronto, no soy ni la mitad del hombre que era antes  
Una sombra se cierne sobre mí  
**Oh, de pronto llegó el ayer.**

Pronto y sin darse cuenta llego a un puente cerca del aeropuerto justo a las 8:30 para ver despegar el avión en el que Helga iba… Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el cielo al igual que en la imaginación de Arnold ella se fue desvaneciendo en la obscuridad de aquel callejón.

**Why she had to go? I don't know she wouldn't say.**  
I said something wrong, now I long for **yesterday.**

**¿Por qué ella tuvo que irse?, no lo sé, no me lo dijo**  
Yo dije algo que no debía, ahora anhelo el **ayer.**

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a teñirse de rojo al hacer un esfuerzo sobre natural para no dejar escapar las lagrimas que pronto cubrirían sus mejillas.

**Yesterday**, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, **I believe** in **yesterday.**

**Ayer**, el amor era un juego tan fácil  
Ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme  
Oh, **creo** en él **ayer.**

Al no contenerse más perdió la compostura y comenzó a llorar y prácticamente gritar el nombre del amor de su vida que ahora estaba volando sobre su cabeza en forma de balón.

_Helga, Helga! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Cuál era tu problema? Eso ya no importa, porque se cual es el __**MIO- **_

Pensaba (y decía entre sollozos) Arnold sin percatarse de que alguien lo espiaba desde lejos.

**Why she had to go I dont know she wouldn't say.**  
I said something wrong, now I long for **yesterday.**

**¿Por qué ella tuvo que irse?, no lo sé, no me lo dijo  
**Yo dije algo que no debía, ahora anhelo el **ayer.**

_-No puedo vivir sin ti! Ese es __**MI PROBLEMA! **__¿Qué hice para merecerme esto? Al parecer es verdad que hay un límite de amor, llegaron mis padres y ella se fue… se fue!_

Secando sus lagrimas, aclarando su garganta y retomando su compostura recordó algo que la misma Helga le dijo cuando una de sus palomas mensajeras se fue:

"Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, pero si no regresa nunca lo fue"

**Yesterday**, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, **I believe** in **yesterday.**

**Ayer**, el amor era un juego tan fácil  
Ahora necesito un lugar donde esconderme  
Oh, **creo** en el **ayer**.

Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por unas voz femenina muy familiar para el:

-¿Arnold, eres tu? ¡Que te paso!- dice la chica que corre al verlo en ese estado-.

-No importa…pero, ¡Que te paso a ti!-.

**Bien, súper corto! Lo se lo se, no lo recuerden pero aproveche el puente para terminar este capitulo =D creo que no hace falta recordar la eterna pelea con mi hermana ¬¬' y bien mejor paro de escribir para alcanzar a publicar antes de que mi mama mire que sigo despierta!**

**Con amor: ClarisaHMS**


	5. Chapter 5

_Phoebe Heyerdahl & Gerald Johanssen_

_Ha llegado el día más esperado en nuestra vida y deseamos compartirlo con ustedes por animarnos a dar este importante paso, porque sabemos que nuestra felicidad es también su felicidad._

_Fecha y hora: 13 de Octubre del 2012. 17:30 p.m._

_Lugar de la ceremonia: Iglesia de Hillwood._

_Lugar de la recepción: Chez Pierre._

_Esperamos tu presencia: Helga Geraldine Pataki._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

-Señorita Pataki, ¿puedo pasar?

-Ah, claro pasa por favor- responde una mujer de 26 años guardando la invitación de la boda de su mejor amiga.

El tiempo había pasado y Hillwood había quedado en un recuerdo para la rubia, pero ahora tenía 3 razones para regresar: La boda de su mejor amiga, un nuevo trabajo en su ciudad natal, pero la más importante, volver a ver a Arnold, al principio trato de mantenerse en contacto con él en vano ya que nunca respondió sus mensajes, eso la hizo sentir mal, pero con el tiempo supo superarlo. Ahora era una respetada empresaria que se dedicaba a dar servicios de comunicación, en ese momento se estaban extendiendo en América latina junto con el negocio de su padre que ahora lo manejaban prácticamente Olga y Miriam por una enfermedad que Bob sufría desde hace un par de años atrás.

-Quería pedirle permiso para salir temprano, vera mi mamá…

-No te preocupes, tomate toda la tarde libre y si ocupas más tiempo solo llámame ¿Tienes mi numero cierto?.

-Muchas gracias, y sí, tengo su número en verdad se lo agradezco- termina una joven pelinegra que en personalidad le recordaba tanto a su ex compañera Lila Sawyer, era educada y muy amable. En alguna ocasión habían salido juntas con algunas otras chicas de la oficina- con su permiso, me retiro.

-Adelante- Helga se levanta de la silla en la que se encontraba y llamo a su asistente:

-¿Vanessa?

**-Buenas tardes señorita Pataki ¿Se le ofrece algo?**

-Si, de hecho te llamo para que compres un boleto de avión a la ciudad de Hillwood en Washington D.C. para el día 12 de Octubre.

**-Enseguida investigo sobre los horarios y le regreso la llamada.**

-Muchas gracias Vanessa, hasta luego.

Helga cuelga el teléfono y apaga su computadora para salir a comer. Todos los días durante los últimos 2 años hacia lo mismo, llegaba a las 8:00 a.m. al trabajo, hacia un par de arreglos o iba a alguna junta salía y se dirigía a comer a su casa, regresaba al trabajo salía, atendía algunos pendientes o compraba la despensa para la semana, con excepción de los cumpleaños o celebraciones como navidad o el día de acción de gracias que por lo general pasaba con su familia.

_**Beep beep beep**_

-¿Qué tal Vanessa?

**-Hola Helga, te llamo para infórmate sobre los vuelos, hay uno el 11 de Octubre a las 20:30 horas, el 12 está agotado y el 13 a las 5:00 horas.**

-Está bien, apártame el vuelo del día 13 y por favor consígueme una estilista para antes de las 4 de la tarde en Hillwood.

**-Muy bien, 17 horas, 13 de Octubre, hecho. Mañana paso por tu casa a entregarte el boleto.**

-Gracias y cancela mis compromisos de la tarde, tengo que buscar un vestido.

**-Cancelado, hasta luego Helga.**

-Adiós.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

En Hillwood, Arnold arreglaba unos papeles en la sala de su modesta casa, preparaba los últimos detalles para un viaje a San Lorenzo con el fin de visitar a sus padres, los cuales habían tenido que regresar a causa de un maleante, el mismo que "secuestro a Helga".

-Papi- entra una niña de 9 años a la sala, hablándole a Arnold.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- deja lo que está haciendo y pone toda la atención en la niña.

-Tengo hambre, pero mi mami ya está dormida.

-¿Y qué quiere cenar la niña más bonita de la casa?.

-ríe- ammm, cereal de chocolate.

-Creo que puedo hacer eso sin quemar la cocina.

-¡Hay papá! Solo ocupo que lo bajes porque no lo alcanzo, siento que eres capaz de prenderle fuego al hielo.

-De hecho una vez lo hice.

-¿Enserio?- la niña se acerca a él con unos ojos de impresión.

-Si todo empezó una tarde…

-Flashback-

Era una tarde nublada, con grandes probabilidades de lluvia y por alguna tarea los 4 inseparables, Arnold, Helga, Phoebe y Gerald se habían reunido en la casa del primero.

-Chicos, les traje galletas- entra el abuelo Phil encontrándose con una discusión, precisamente sobre si se le podía prender fuego al hielo.

-Gracias abuelo.

-¡Santo fetuccini! Se me olvido la leche.

-No te preocupes abuelo, yo voy por ella- dice Arnold poniéndose de pie, y el abuelo sale de la habitación- ¿Me acompañas Helga?.

-Le tienes miedo a Verónica ¿Verdad?- todos en el cuarto ríen, en el colegio donde estudiaban la secundaria el coordinador les conto que en el baño de las chicas (como dicen en todas partes) se aparece "Verónica" una chica también conocida como "Bloody Mary".

-Sí, me da mucho miedo Verónica- dice guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien, apúrate que a este paso nunca terminaremos la tarea- empuja a Arnold al punto de casi tirarlo cuando bajaron los escalones del cuarto de Arnold, caminaron callados hasta llegar al baño donde Helga se detuvo para decir Verónica 9 veces y correr, como lo hacía siempre.

Ya en la cocina los 2 rubios buscaban desesperadamente la leche, hasta que la encontraron, pero había un problema; estaba congelada.

-¿Y ahora?- dice Helga en tono sarcástico.

-Pues la voy a meter al microondas- Arnold abre el aparato y poniendo el cubo de leche dentro.

Pasaron 2 minutos y la leche seguía igual de congelada, así que decidieron ponerle 5 minutos más… ¡Y se prendió el cartón!

-¡Arnold! La leche ¡se está quemando!- Helga apunta el aparato que estaba superficialmente derretido.

Arnold abrió el aparato y con lo primero que encontró apago el pequeño incendio. Ambos se miraron y Helga se acerco al cartón de leche, ¡Seguía congelado!. Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, por más que Helga lo desatestara, tenía que darle la razón a Arnold efectivamente, se puede prender fuego al hielo.

Subieron de nuevo a la habitación y le contaron lo sucedido a Gerald y Phoebe quienes por puro juego al día siguiente compraron una tiara de "princesa" y se la pusieron a Arnold, después de todo había triunfado contra Helga G. Pataki.

-Fin del Flashback-

-hahaha ¿En verdad le prendiste fuego al hielo?- dice la niña notablemente divertida por la anécdota que su padre le había contado.

-Así es, aunque recuerda que tenía cartón.

-Algún día lo haré.

-Pero ten agua cerca luego quemas toda la casa.

-Ni que fuera tu- la niña voltea y ve de reojo el reloj que marcaba las 12:03 a.m. del ahora 7 de Octubre- papi no te vayas a mover.

-Claro- Arnold cierra los ojos preguntándose por que tal actuación de la pequeña.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- regresa la niña a la habitación con una caja de regalo.

Arnold sonríe y se da cuenta que en efecto, ya era su cumpleaños número 26.

-Gracias mi vida ¿Qué es?

-Pues ábrelo- dice poniendo su mano abierta en su frente.

-Esta bien, vemos- Arnold con un poco de dificultad abre la caja que dentro de ella tenía un librito color azul que tenia escrito con letras rojas "Feliz cumpleaños papi, te quiero mucho" y una foto de su mama, el y ella en la portada- gracias Barbie, esta hermoso- termina con una gran ternura en sus ojos mirando el libro y abrazando a su pequeña hija, que al final eso era para el, su hija.

-ábrelo, mira todas las foto que hay ahí.

Arnold abrió el libro y se encontró con varias fotos de él con su familia, amigos, esposa y una que le lleno de nostalgia esos ojos verdes de los que era dueño, salían Julieta, Helga y Arnold en una fotografía en su ex trabajo, durante algún evento por supuesto.

-Está muy bonito- dice sin dejar de mirar la fotografía.

-Que bueno que te gusto, pero ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- interroga la pequeña apuntando a la imagen.

Arnold aprobó con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Helga.

-¿Quién es ella?- Barbie pone su dedo índice de la mano derecha en la cara de la rubia.

-Una amiga que ya no vive aquí.

-aah- la niña se separa de su papá- bueno papi, feliz cumpleaños- lo abraza- te veo en la mañana.

-Gracias.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Los días pasaron y ya solo saltaban horas para la ceremonia que todos esperaban, Helga se encontraba tratando de dormir, pero no conciliaba el sueño ya que se encontraba también a escasas horas de volver a ver a su amado cabeza de balón.

**13 de Octubre, 4:30 a.m. (Alaska):**

Helga se encontraba en su habitación, con la maleta que llevaría a Hillwood tras ella, sobre su cama. Se estaba cepillando el cabello para hacerse un molote, era un viaje no muy largo pero igual era cansado. Se decidió por un atuendo sencillo pero elegante, un pantalón de vestir hasta la cintura y una camisa de botones rosa, unos zapatos estilo flat. Ya que termino de arreglarse tomo su maleta y antes de salir rumbo al aeropuerto dijo: _No espero un __**no **__como respuesta._Sale de la habitación y cuando cierra la puerta dice para si misma: _Si regreso junto a ti seré la mujer más feliz del mundo, si regreso sin ti, te abre dejado mi corazón y me volveré la persona más fría y desconsiderada que allá vivido en este planeta, de nuevo._

**13 de Octubre, 10:15 a.m. (Hillwood):**

-Viejo ¿tú no te sentías nervioso el día de tu boda?- le pregunta Gerald a Arnold, lo que se encontraban en la casa que a partir de ese día compartirían Gerald y Phoebe.

-Tenía 16 años Gerald ¿Cómo quieres que recuerde?- dice dándole una palmada en la espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Cierto, aun no comprendo cómo Julieta te engatuso.

-Gerald- le dice en tono de reprocho- ella no hizo eso, yo me case con ella por…

-Por lastima- lo interrumpe.

-No, es que sus padres la habían corrido de su casa, y estaba embarazada y eso me causo, amm- dice pensando en la palabra correcta.

-Lastima- vuelve a mencionar Gerald, volteando los ojos.

-No, bueno tal vez un poco pero ahora la amo, amo a Barbará, Julie me ayudo cuando tuve que regresar a San Lorenzo y ha sido uno de mis mas grandes apoyos durante los últimos años.

-En verdad Arnold, yo jamás hubiera hecho eso, tu siempre ayudas a todos pero con eso creo que si exageraste, todos en Hillwood saben que sigue perdidamente enamorado de _ella_.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre _ella._

-Claro, lo siento.

**13 de Octubre, 5:00 p.m. (Hillwood):**

-Listo- dice una estilista dándole la vuelta a la silla en la que Helga se encontraba sentada para que se viera en el espejo. Llevaba un maquillaje muy llamativo que lucía muy bien, rojo y brillante como su vestido, un discreto rubor color rojo muy bajito y la boca roja pero muy discreta, llevaba un molote que se dividía en 3 y lo adornaba con una diadema pequeña y roja.

-Muchas gracias- Helga le sonríe a la señora mientras se acomoda bien la diadema.

-No hay de que, luces preciosa y con esos ojos dejaras a más de uno sin palabras.

-ríe- gracias pero solo vengo por uno- suspira-.

-Te aseguro que lo conseguirás- le guiña un ojos- te dejo, en ese cuarto te puedes cambiar, por cierto tu vestido es muy bonito también.

La señora dejo la habitación y Helga miro el reloj dándose cuenta que ya casi comenzaba la ceremonia. Entro a un tipo vestidor y se puso su vestido rojo de tirantes estilo "Halter" y unas zapatillas de tacón plateadas al igual que sus aretes.

**13 de Octubre, 5:30 p.m. (Iglesia de Hillwood):**

Helga había sido una de las primeras personas en llegar, incluso antes que el novio. Muchas de las chicas y chicos que se encontraban ahí la saludaron preguntándole que había sido de ella y cosas por el estilo.

-¡Miren! Ahí viene el novio- dijo una de las tantas personas que ahí se encontraban, bajo Gerald seguido por su madre y su padre, después salió Timberly y al final Jamie O.

-Cabeza de cepillo, te advierto que si le haces algo a Phoebe te arranco el cabello con una moto sierra y te obligo a comértelo- le dice Helga a Gerald en tono sarcástico mostrándole a los 5 vengadores.

-Ah, Helga un gusto volver a verte- dice bromeando como la rubia.

Así compartieron un par de palabras más hasta que llego el Padrino que no era otro que Arnold y Gerald se acerco a él, Helga trato de acercarse pero el miedo la invadió y corrió rumbo a otra parte junto con Rhonda y Nadine, prefería estar oyendo sus platicas banales que Arnold la viera. Pasaron no más de 5 minutos y llego la novia, la ceremonia fue muy bonita y Helga solo se escondía de los ojos de Arnold.

**13 de Octubre, 6:30 p.m. (Iglesia de Hillwood):**

La ceremonia había acabado y Arnold no se había percatado de la presencia de Helga, sospechaba que _ella_ estaba ahí pero no la había encontrado.

-Arnie, ¿No llego Julieta?- le dice el moreno a Arnold.

-No, me envió un mensaje que no la habían terminado de arreglar porque una chica le había quitado el lugar, pero no se mas- Arnold solo se encogió de hombros mostrando poco interés a que su esposa no había llegado a tiempo.

-Ah, bien viejo, te espero en la fiesta.

-Claro.

Mientras tanto Helga hablaba con Phoebe:

-Helga, me alegra tanto que vinieras, no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte- la oriental se abraza de su amiga.

-Y yo de verte a ti Phoebe, muchas felicidades, pero sigo insistiendo que esos lentes no te sirven muy bien.

-¿Por qué?- Phoebe se confunde ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?.

-Pues mira a Gerald, uff no te llega a los talones amiga- Helga bromea con sarcasmo como siempre lo hacía.

-hahahaha Helga, tu nunca vas a cambiar- alguien toca el hombro de Phoebe para felicitarla y esta se despide de su amiga pidiéndole que valla a la fiesta.

-Claro Phoebe, ahí estaré.

Helga sale de la iglesia y cuando está a punto de subir a su carro se tropieza torpemente y cae al suelo, atascando su zapatilla en un oyó de la banqueta.

-Estúpida zapatilla- dice jalando con todas sus fuerzas la zapatilla y en el reflejo del carro alcanza a distinguir que una silueta normal que terminaba con una gran cabeza de balos se acercaba, desesperada, desabrocho el zapato y salió corriendo a donde no la pudieran ver.

**Bien! Es todo por hoy =D ¿Qué pasara? Hohoho C= solo yo lo se B| o ustedes también? ._. Ya se que tarde mucho pero decidi publicar hoy por que Arnold cumple años! Oh shi oh shi (baile loco) y amm dibuje una "escena" del prox. Capitulo =D estoy súper feliz! Esta en deviantart, mi cuenta es:** **Winis-DiCaprio**** y el titulo del dibujo es "Nevermind i'll find someone like you" asi como la letra de la canción de Adele *o***

**Me despido y con mucho amor y besos les pido sus reviewes.**

**P.D: no los respondo porque no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona esta página LOL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! *-* que gusto que me lean otro domingo mas Cx bueno tal vez lo lean el lunes ._. O martes (? Bien para lo que no saben (LOL) estoy escribiendo otros 2 FF's que si tienen tiempo pasen a leer -w- se los agradecería mucho así con muchos besitos! Muak! muak! Bueno no ._. Pero si por favor por favorsito como dice mi profe de ciencias (Jelipooon)**

**Día aproximado de publicación del capítulo 6: domingo 28 de octubre o el sábado 27 =D**

**Creo que no hace falta mencionar pero de todas formas les digo que la canción es Someone Like You de Adele *u***

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- Se pregunta Helga que está escondida detrás de unos árboles, pues como recordamos, había dejado su zapatilla en aquel hoyo.

-Helga… tanto tiempo… ahhh… sin verte ahhh- Helga voltea como rayo al escuchar tan conocida voz, pero a la vez no terminaba de conocerla

-¿Brainy? ¡Qué demonios! Me asustaste zopenco.

-Lo… ahhh… siento… no era mi… ahhh… intención- Brainy dibuja una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, pues esperaba un golpe de esos que hace tanto tiempo no recibia- ¿Vas ahhh… a… golpearme?.

-¿Tu que crees?- Helga levanta su puño, frunce el ceño y prepara a los 5 vengadores, cuando de pronto le llega una idea y se detiene en seco- Olvida el golpe, necesito un favor…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Una media hora más tarde Helga ya se encontraba en la entrada de la fiesta con un nuevo vestido, y por supuesto, zapatos. Esta vez portaba un vestido más discreto que el anterior, era corto y color rosa; llevaba el cabello suelto y otro maquillaje que le acomodaba mejor a su personalidad.

-¿Su pase?- le pregunta un empleado de seguridad del lugar.

-Aquí esta- Helga le extiende el papel y antes de esperar respuesta del hombre entro, pues había visto el auto de Arnold estacionado afuera del lugar, y sabía que era de el por qué lo miro irse en el cuando estaba sin zapatos.

Helga caminaba cabizbaja tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. Conocía el lugar y tomo un camino severamente más largo ara no tener la necesidad de pasar por el medio de la pista de baile. Se encontró a pocas personas en el camino a las que solo saludo con una amigable sonrisa o un "Hola".

-¡Helga!- Phoebe mira como la rubia no encuentra su lugar, y al gritar su nombre todos voltean a ver a Phoebe para despues, mirar a Helga, la que solo cerro los ojos y conto hasta 5; no quería llamar la atención de Arnold, aun no…

-Hola Phoebe…

-Ven, por acá esta tu lugar- Phoebe comenzó a jalar a Helga, paseándola por el medio de la pista de baile, justo lo que ella quería evitar.

Helga en ese momento deseaba que Arnold no la estuviera viento, y en eso tuvo suerte, pues Arnold aun no entraba.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Arnold estaba en la sala de su casa jugando con Barbará a las escondidas, en lo que Julieta terminaba de arreglarse.

-Diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince… ¡Lista o no, ahí voy!- Arnold se dio media vuelta para buscar a su hija, porque para él eso era… su hija.

-¡Uno, dos, tres por mi!- Barbie se conto antes de que Arnold comenzara a buscarla, ya que estaba "escondida" detrás de él.

-No se vale perrito guardián.

-Si- Barbie respondió a su padre sacándole la lengua al final.

-Que no- Arnold le respondió en tono de juego.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que si- Arnold dijo para enredar a su hija, como Helga lo hizo en aquel sueño tan loco que tuvo a los 9 años.

-Que no- Barbie respondió según la secuencia, siendo llevada por la broma de Arnold.

-¿Vez? Lo admitiste- El rubio decía entre risas, pues la cara de Barbará era única.

-¡No es justo! Tu hiciste trampa- reprocha la pequeña, sin darse cuenta que Arnold solo bromeaba.

-¿Quién hizo trampa?- entra Julieta a la sala con un vestido idéntico al que Helga ahora llevaba puesto.

-Mi papá, dice que no se valía perrito guardián y el siempre lo hace.

-Julieta te ves muy hermosa, siempre pero hoy mas- Arnold alaga a Julieta, la que en efecto se veía radiante.

-Gracias Schwarzenegger.

-Pensé que habías olvidado esos apodos- dice Arnold tomando en brazos a su hija, que a pesar de tener 9 años parecía de 5 o 6.

-Ni en sueños- Julieta se acerca a Arnold, y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quién es Shua, Shuer…- Barbie comienza a tartamudear con el nombre del conocido actor.

-Schwarzenegger es un actor muy famoso- le explica Julieta a la pequeña.

-Ah, ok.

-Pues bien, ¿Nos vamos?

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Helga estaba sentada en la mesa con los novios y algunos amigos, se sentía nerviosa pero eso no le impedía hablar con su mejor amiga, aunque no se atrevía a preguntar por _él._

-Oigan, ¿Y Arnold?- Pregunta Stinky al darse cuenta que el cabeza de balón no estaba presente.

-Fue a recoger a Julie- responde Gerald quien recibe un codazo de parte de Phoebe, la que se puso blanca, pues no la había comentado nada a Helga sobre Arnold y su familia.

-¿Julie?- dice Helga confundida, se referían a que Arnold ¿ya tenia novia?.

-Helga, creo que debó decirte que Arnold se caso con…

-Ya llego por quien lloraban- Llega a Julieta saludando a los que desde hace varios años eran sus amigos de confianza.

-hahaha Julie tu nunca cambias ¿verdad?- dice Gerald muerto de la risa por el saludo de su "amiga".

-Para que veas, ha por cierto ¡Felicidades a los novios!

Todos hablaban y hablaban y Helga solo se imaginaba mil cosas, que para su desgracia eran ciertas.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Entra Arnold a escena un poco cansado, pues había llevado a Barbie con los otros niños al área de juegos.

La rubia aprovechaba su peinado para taparse la cara completamente, pues no sabía que hacer, nada estaba claro y lo peor, no podía hacer nada pues la vergüenza le ganaba, y al escuchar tal noticia tenia ganas de llorar, cosa que no era propio de Helga G. Pataki.

-¡Dios! Qué vergüenza- Julieta s epata la boca al darse cuenta que alguien llevaba el mismo vestido que ella- aunque tienes lindo gusto…- Julieta pregunto con señas que si quien era y todos se miraron entre si, pues nos habían si era pertinente responder por la presencia tanto como de Helga, como de Arnold.

Por su parte, Arnold, sospechaba que se trataba de Helga, mas no sabía si era ella.

-Con permiso- Helga se levanto, dejando ver su cara y en los ojos a punto de desbordarse de lagrimas.

Después de eso tomo su bolso sin dejar de ver a Arnold de una manera indiferente pero a la vez preguntándole con la mirada "¿Por qué?, con un paso acelerado salió del lugar.

Arnold no sabía si ir detrás de ella, si decir algo o… o… no sabía qué hacer.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Helga caminaba por una calle desierta, con el cabello suelto y libre al viento, lacio y brillante a pesar del peinado tan marcado que antes traía.

I heard that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're married now,  
I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,

He oído que has sentado la cabeza,  
que encontraste una chica y que ahora estás casado.  
He oído que tus sueños se hicieron realidad.  
Supongo que ella te dio lo que yo no te di.  
Viejo amigo, ¿por qué eres tan tímido?  
no quiero que esto te detenga o que te escondas de la luz,

Y algunas piezas de su vestido también se movían con ese frio viento, lleno de recuerdos que la ponían a pensar.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Odio aparecer de la nada, sin haber sido invitada,  
pero no podía estar apartada, no podía evitarlo.  
Esperaba que me vieras, y que recordaras,  
que para mí, esto no ha terminado.

Al final llego a una banca de donde se podían ver los aviones que salían de la ciudad rumbo a lugares que nunca sabría, la misma banca donde Arnold había sufrido 10 años atrás…

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
'Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,'  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,

No te preocupes, encontraré a alguien como tú.  
Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti también,  
No me olvides, te lo suplico,  
Me acuerdo de que dijiste:  
"A veces el amor perdura,  
pero a veces, en cambio, duele".  
"A veces el amor perdura,  
pero a veces, en cambio, duele".

-Estúpido cabeza de balón, me cambio…- Helga se sienta, ya resignada a llorar como nunca los había hecho antes, y menos por un chico, un chico que tenia 23 años amando como loca.

You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days,

Sabes cómo vuela el tiempo,  
ayer mismo estábamos viviendo el mejor momento de nuestras vidas.  
Nacimos y crecimos en una neblina de verano,  
atados por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria.

Los recuerdos no se hicieron esperar, todas las tardes que pasaron juntos y los besos pocas veces se dieron, cada recuerdo feliz eran 2 lagrimas y al recordar la situación era solo 1 y una sonrisa llena de cinismo que se formaba en su cara.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Odio aparecer de la nada, sin estar invitada,  
pero no podía estar alejada, no podía aguantarlo.  
Esperé que al ver mi cara  
recordases que para mí no se acabó.

-¿Helga?- una voz masculina llego a los oídos de la chica.

-Genial Helga, ahora estas imaginando que el zopenco esta atrás de ti hablándote- dice Helga apara si misma, pero aun así se alcanza a escuchar.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
'Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,'

No te preocupes, encontraré a alguien como tú.  
Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti también  
No me olvides, te lo suplico  
Me acordaré de que dijiste:  
"A veces el amor perdura,  
pero a veces, en cambio, duele".

-¿Imaginar? ¿zopenco? Espero que no te refieras a mi Helga- dice Arnold, el que despues de unos minutos se decidió ir a buscar a Helga.

Nothing compares,  
No worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Nada es comparable,  
ni las preocupaciones, ni las inquietudes  
Los arrepentimientos y los errores, son sólo recuerdos.  
¿Quién hubiera sabido que esto iba a tener un sabor tan agridulce?

-¿Qué rayos haces espiándome?- Helga se levanta como rayo y seca sus lagrimas, haciéndose de su maquillaje un desastre.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
'Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,'

No te preocupes, encontraré a alguien como tú.  
Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti.  
No me olvides, te lo suplico  
Me acordaré de que dijiste:  
"A veces el amor perdura,  
pero a veces, en cambio, duele".

-No te estaba espiando, solo te seguí por que no es seguro que salgas así- Arnold mete sus manos al bolsillo de lo pantalón.

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
'Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,'  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead.

No te preocupes, encontraré a alguien como tú.  
Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti.  
No me olvides, te lo suplico  
Me acordaré de que dijiste:  
"A veces el amor perdura,  
pero a veces, en cambio, duele".  
"A veces el amor perdura,  
pero a veces, en cambio, duele".

-¿Y a ti que te importa si salgo sola o acompañada?- Helga regresa a su actitud de 9 años.

-Pues no quiero que te pase nada- Arnold mira como Helga tiembla, probablemente de frio y se quita su saco para ponérselo, a lo que Helga solo responde con un brusco movimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa Arnold? ¿No crees que fue suficiente por hoy llegar y descubrir que me cambiaste?

-Yo no te cambie Helga, yo te sigo amando como un loco desde el día que te fuiste.

-¿Por eso te casaste con la primera que paso frente a ti, cierto?

Arnold frunció el ceño y se acerco a Helga, la tomo por los hombros y le dijo:

-La situación lo demandaba.

Después de eso, miro sus ojos y la beso como jamás había besado a alguien, ni siquiera a su esposa.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**Bien u es todo por hoy, y so lo se, al final como que me medo "awebone" y no le metí el FUA Xd y pues y pues ammmm**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Helga con el beso? Y creo que es todo el suspenso de este cap… ¿Mas que suficiente, no? Xd y pues como es oficialmente domingo (1:20 a.m) publicare hoy Xd tengo sueñito =( asi que adiooos! :* besitos**

**Pero antes los invito a leer mis otros 2 FF's n_n ("La Reina" y "Ahora Comprendo Que El Era Mi Romeo Y Yo Su Julieta)**

**P.D: En DeviantArt tengo algunos dibujos del FF (Winis DiCaprio)**

**ClarisaHSM =***


End file.
